


The education of Alex Blake.

by Heart_Never



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope and Alex have an interesting conversation after office hours, that leads to more and a new experience for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope was waiting for her 'babies' to come back to her, they here on the jet back from Miami, It had been a long hard case and she wanted to be sure they where all ok, She was sat in the bull pen trying to master a card trick Spencer had shown he before they where called away. She could hear footsteps and muffled voices and stopped to turn and watched the door, watching her team file in one by one Rossi and Reed first, Chocolate Thunder next, JJ, Hotch and finally Blake who looked the most exhausted of them all, Garcia rushed towards to them and hugged them individually and hung on to Blake for the longest trying to put all her comfort and care into her embrace and noticed that the harder she squeezed the more Blake relaxed, Penelope filled it away in her brain and marked it to be gently questioned at a later date, She released Blake from her arms and noticed that the rest of the team where ready to go, she went to her office to pack up, turned off all the lights and made her way out to the elevator, on her way passed the photo's of fallen officers she stopped to place a kiss on Emily's photo as she did every night on her way home, Emily may not be fallen but she is away from her Family and whilst she was away Penelope will miss her and the special relationship they had, But if she where right on her thoughts about Blake, perhaps she could develop the same kind of relationship with her.....


	2. Another day Another Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quite day for the team leads to a few revelations.

The following day saw the team in the office, filing out reports and reviewing cases, Garcia was in her office with one of her screens tuned in to the bull pens CCTV, All was quite and everyone was doing there work at their desk, with the occasional coffee break.   
Garcia was looking at the screen and noticed Blake had got up for coffee and thought now would be a good time to go get herself some, quietly leaving her office and walking down to the kitchenette and was pleased to see Blake still standing there waiting for the pot to brew. Garcia saw this as her chance to start her questions she had in her mind the day before.

'Well hey there pretty lady, how you feeling today' 

'I'm good thankyou Garcia, you don't need to worry about me I can cope with this, I was just exhausted last night' 

'Well that's good to hear Blake, but I'm not called 'the mother hen' for nothing' Garcia says with a wide smile. 

The coffee is ready and Garcia moves to pour them both a cup, adding the necessary milk and sugar to both cups she hands Blake hers and hopes that she wont hurry back to her desk. Blake feels Garcia watching her and knows that there is something else to Garcia's presence around her at the moment and is intrigued to see just what the other women may be up to. 

'Blake would you like to have a drink in my office later, once the other's have left?' 

'Why, yes Lady Penelope, I believe I would'


End file.
